On the Run
by Vannie.2010
Summary: SpongeBob gets a letter from his cousin, SpongeDude GreedyPants. His cousin says he will be stay with him for awhile. What SpongeBob doesn't know is that his cousin, SpongeDude is on the run.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not SpongeBob SquarePants.  
This is my first SpongeBob story.**

**Enjoy. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**On the Run**

**"_Ah, what a wonderful day in Bikini Bottom. It looks like SpongeBob and Patrick are in Jellyfish Field. Yet again SpongeBob and his best friend, Patrick are temping to catch another jellyfish_."**

"La La La" sang SpongeBob. He skipped along behind a swimming jellyfish.

"SpongeBob. It's almost noon." said Patrick. He stared at his crayon drawing of a watch on his wrist.

"You know what that MEANS!" said SpongeBob with a big smile across his face. He was ready to jump in the air for excitement. "_Wait for it_…"

Patrick starting to get nervous. "Uh…uh…Can I have a hint?" He started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Two words. Mail……" SpongeBob moving his hands in forward circle motions.

"Mail……" Patrick said slowly. He was thinking real hard "Uh…I…uh" Then the first word came to his mind. "…Ice cream?" said Patrick showing a small smile.

"Ah, never mind Patrick. Lets see what the mailman brought us today."

**.: SpongeBob SquarePants :.**

When SpongeBob and Patrick returned back to their homes, the mailman was in front of SpongeBob's pineapple house. SpongeBob saw that the mailman was carrying a stack of mail. He screamed for joy. "Patrick LOOK! The mailman is HERE, and at MY house!"

SpongeBob couldn't hold back his theme song. That song was the mailman song.

Mailman. Mailman. You brought some mail for me today? Mailman. Mail-

The mailman slapped his fin over SpongeBob's mouth to make him stop. The sad thing was that the mailman has been listening to this annoying song ever since he got hired. "Please SpongeBob. Never sing that song again." then a thought popped into his head. "_Why didn't I think of this along time ago_?!"

"You know what SpongeBob…I QUIT! YOU CAN TO GET A DIFFERENT GUY TO DELIEVER YOUR MAIL FROM NOW ON!!" screamed the mailman running down the street. He screamed in joy.

SpongeBob stood there speechless. His mouth was hanging open.

"What's his problem?" said Patrick trying to have a serious look on his face.

"I…don't know? Well, anyways lets see what I got in the mail." SpongeBob said. He had already gotten over the whole situation with the mailman. He looked through the mail. What caught his eye was that there was a letter from his cousin, SpongeDude GreedyPants. SpongeDude is the cooler version of SpongeBob, himself. SpongeBob has heard so many stories about him.

One story was that one time SpongeDude beaten up the toughest bullies there was. He had beaten up Flance, the Strangler and the people of the Salty Spa tune. SpongeBob even heard rumors that SpongeDude beat Sandy Cheeks at arm wrestling. SpongeBob had always looked up to his cousin, he had always dreamed of being just like him. But, he hasn't seen SpongeDude for a long time that he forgot what he looked like.

Before entering his pineapple home, he said goodbye to Patrick.

**.: SpongeBob SquarePants :.**

When entering through the door his pet snail Gary cried. "Meow".

"Guess what Gary. I got a letter from cousin SpongeDude Greedypants. Lets see what he wrote." SpongeBob ripping the letter wide open.

_Dear cousin SpongeBob,_

_It has been a while since I last saw you. Cousin, I need your help. I'm planning to come and stay at your place for a while. I did something bad and I'm on the run. And oh yeah, SpongeBob can you kept it on the down low. That means don't tell anyone._

_Later. SpongeDude._

SpongeBob was so excited that his favorite cousin was coming. He totally had forgotten about the whole 'bad' thing his cousin mention. He screamed for joy. "WOO-HOO!"

Gary looked up at SpongeBob. He saw SpongeBob was standing in shock mood. "Gary, I don't know what to wear. I'm not that cool enough to even be seen by him. I mean, look at me."

Seeing SpongeBob dressed in his Krusty Krab uniform that he wears everyday. With the white collared shirt and red tie. Wearing his short brown pants, black shining shoes, with long white socks. "I think I need to buy some cooler clothes."

"Meow" Gary said. He crawled back to the kitchen to finish his snail food that he started eating earlier.

**.: SpongeBob SquarePants :.**

What SpongeBob didn't know was that his cousin was on the run. He was on the run from state prison for identity theft.

**.: SpongeBob SquarePants :.**

Later, at the mall SpongeBob spotted a wig store in the far corner where nobody goes. SpongeBob walked inside the store and to see there were so many different types of wigs. He thought it was like a dream come true.

"SO MANY WIGS! But which one will make me look cool like cool cousin SpongeDude? Hmmm."

"May I help you sir?" asked the store clerk.

"Yeah, what hippest cool style you have?" said SpongeBob trying to act all cool.

"Right this way." The sales clerk led SpongeBob to the front window. In the window display there was a style wig that was black. It was completely shining. "This one might be the one you're looking for."

"Was it really worn by the King of Rock himself?" asked SpongeBob looking at the price tag with huge sparkly eyes. Price tag: $5.00

The store clerk thought he would actually buy the wig if he said yes. "Um, YES it was worn by the King of Rock himself." Though he didn't know who the King of Rock was.

SpongeBob got really excited that he was going to wear the 'coolest' wig. "I'll take it!"

After buying the wig, the store clerk thought that guy need some help. Serious help. Still the store clerk was happy that he got his first buyer in the last 2 years.

Just before SpongeBob was about to leave, the store clerk gave him some advice. "Hey, make sure you get some cologne with that." He began to snicker, but SpongeBob didn't get it. Neither does us.

**.: SpongeBob SquarePants :.**

So after leaving the store SpongeBob stopped by the food court to see Patrick.

"Hey SpongeBob, look what I got over there!" SpongeBob looked where Patrick was pointing. The store was Sea Bottom Clothes Store. SpongeBob was wondering if he can get some clothes that were cool. Also SpongeBob was wondering what Patrick got there.

"Hey Pat, what did you get there anyway?" Patrick turned toward SpongeBob and showed him what he got.

"Pretty snazzy huh?" said Patrick opening the bag. SpongeBob looked inside but he was surprise by what he saw. Inside the bag was a pair of shorts that looked exactly like the one Patrick was wearing right now.

"They were on sale for $35.95!" Patrick showing SpongeBob the price tag.

SpongeBob suddenly realized something. "Hey Patrick, What time is it?" Patrick looked at his watch. It was the small watch and same time Spongebob had asked earlier.

"Uh, it's almost noon." said Patrick taping the 'watch' on his wrist.

"Oh NO! He might already be waiting at my house!" SpongeBob quickly wave Patrick goodbye and left. His cousin would be coming any time soon. So after leaving the mall, SpongeBob rushed home to meet his cousin.

* * *


	2. Who's going to Jail?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants.  
Sorry for not updating in a long time.**

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

SpongeBob ran home. He was so excited to meet his cousin SpongeDude. The coolest Sponge ever. Don't forget dangerous, but SpongeBob doesn't know that. What surprised SpongeBob the most was that Patrick was already standing in front of his Pineapple house.

"Patrick?! When did you get here?"

Patrick turned to see SpongeBob walking up to him. "Uh…I forgot."

"I just saw you at the mall. When I left the mall you were still there." SpongeBob pondered the whole thing. "Oh never mind, Patrick. Come with me, we have to decorate the house for SpongeDude's welcome party!" SpongeBob had the biggest smile on his face.

"Party? PARTY!" Patrick didn't know what was going on, but the idea of 'Party' excited him. "_At a party there's cake, then more cake, and guess what some more cake_!"

**.: SpongeBob SquarePants :.**

Hours and hours went by but no luck. SpongeBob was getting more upset by the minute. '_Where is he_?' thought SpongeBob pacing back and forth across the room. It was getting close to midnight, Patrick was getting tired, and so he said his goodbye and went home. Which was only 2 houses away.

"Where can he be?!" SpongeBob fell on the couch. "I'm hungry. I guess I could eat some cake. Wait. Where is the cake?" He looked around and didn't see any cake.

"Meow."

"Gary! How can you be so mean? Patrick wouldn't take the cake that I baked for SpongeDude!" he scowled at Gary.

"Meow."

"What? You mean he didn't take my cake? Instead he ate it?! Here at my house?!" Sponge was speechless.

"Meow." Gary rolled his eyes. He went to go read the newspaper.

**.: SpongeBob SquarePants :.**

After SpongeBob recovered from the shocking news, he heard something in the backyard. He went to go check it out when he heard a knock at the backdoor. For a minute SpongeBob didn't know he even had a backdoor. As the knocking continued he walked toward the backdoor and opened it. There stood a yellow sponge, same size as SpongeBob. He looked dangerous, mean, full of tattoos, and really cool! Well, not that much tattoos maybe like some neat designs on his arms.

SpongeDude settled down in his home. He thought it was comfy to hide out. That's was when SpongeBob didn't notice the trouble just started. One week later SpongeDude became SpongeBob's greatest buddy except for Patrick who was still his number one buddy. SpongeDude study every habit of SpongeBob. I mean everything.

One day after coming home from work, The Krusty Krab, SpongeBob found his door locked. He tried the spare key that under his mat, but it didn't work. SpongeBob found out the locks have been changed. Surprised, he went to Patrick for help.

"Patrick! Patrick! I've been locked out of my own home!" shouted SpongeBob panting from all the running he did. It wasn't even a long run…Patrick only lived two houses down.

"Calm down, there has to be a way in. I mean it's just a pineapple right?"

"A pineapple of hard steel! This baby can keep even a sea bear out." Said SpongeBob. He brought Patrick with his to his house and knocked on the outside wall. His house was really made out of steel. No wonder his pineapple spoils.

"Ok, but what about the windows?" Patrick thought like mastermind.

"There locked with bars." SpongeBob said, looking at his home. His home almost looked like prison to him, because the bars were visible.

"How about the Garage?"

"Thick chain." SpongeBob begin to get worried. Why did he have to secure his house that much?

"Ok,...hmm how about the backdoor?"

"No I don't have a back-Wait. Patrick I do have a back door! Let's go see." When both of them got to the backdoor they notice the door was wide open. Walking in his home, SpongeBob saw it like a tornado went by. Everything was chaos; the food in the fridge was sloppy, spoiled. When they walked into the living room the couches were ripped apart. The TV was broken.

"So cousin, how do you like my place now." Said SpongeDude with a smirk. So much for watching SpongeBob's habits.

"This is not your place! It's mine place. Why did you do it? I thought you were my friend." tears rolled down SpongeBob's face.

"Fine, I'll explain it to you and your pink friend over there. I was in prison for the last 2 years. I was sick and tried of staying there for another 2 years, then I saw you on television for some award thing. You looked exactly like me, so I thought I could pull it off looking like you. And guess what, it worked." SpongeDude laughed his evil laugh. "For now on, I'm you and you're me. The police are on the hunt for you. Cousin, I'll give you a break. I'll give you 5 minutes to get a head start to run. All I have to do is call the police."

"Please don't! I'm too young to go to jail." cried SpongeBob.

"Well it's either go to prison or be a criminal on the run. All I get to do is be you. Ha Ha Ha!"

"Well I got a better idea. You can go to jail and I'll stay here." Said SpongeBob trying to signal Patrick. Patrick looked at SpongeBob and tried to figure what he was trying to say.

"Go ahead and call them." SpongeBob said as handed SpongeDude the phone.

"Don't mind if I do." taking the phone. As he was calling the police SpongeBob and Patrick were coming up with a plan.

"Ok they're going to be here in twen-" SpongeDude passing out on the floor after being hit by loaf of bread.

"Good job Patrick! You did it!" Said SpongeBob happily. Twenty minutes later the police.

"Get him!" the police shouted. He pointed at SpongeBob.

"No! It's not me! It's him!" SpongeBob pointed at SpongeDude. However the police didn't listen to him.

"Don't think were dumb. We've been hunting you down for the past week." the police said arresting SpongeBob. SpongeBob was handcuff and put into the police car.

"SpongeBob!" cried out Patrick. The police didn't do anything to Patrick, and he just watched the whole thing.

"Have fun in prison!" smirked SpongeDude. He leaned against the door frame, watching his innocent cousin going to jail. Also there was a huge visible bump on his head.

**.: SpongeBob SquarePants :.**

To be continued…

* * *

**I was going to end the story here with a different ending, but I change my mind.  
I think i'll make this story a bit longer.**

**MyPrinceOishi08**


End file.
